robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:TR2
While browsing through the new pages to see what needed to be edited, I noticed that someone put up a result between TR2 and another robot on its results table, detailing what stage the competition was at and who won the battle. Please don't do it again. The R A Z 3R (talk) 13:45, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Toon Raider 2? So, I was looking through the TR2 AMA on Reddit, and, funnily enough, saw Toast's question, in which Team Toon responded with this: Basically, I was wondering if we should take out the "standing for Toon Raider 2" part of the opening sentence. Obviously, it's an obvious link to make, but if the team say this robot is specifically called TR2 and nothing else, then I don't think it feels right to include the aforementioned part. We can still keep the part mentioning that it's the successor to Toon Raider 2 at the start of the second paragraph, though, of course, but I did wonder other peoples opinions on this. Nweston8 (talk) 11:18, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :As much as I hate it, yes we should. I don't know why they can't just call it Toon Raider 2, but oh well. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:33, August 27, 2016 (UTC) The power of TR2 The power of TR2 is indeed strong,but it can only do a few powerful flips before running low on CO2 or whatever power source and the power of the flipper will start to lose power and it be come a wedge bot. Remember to sign your name. you can do this by typing ~ 4 times. 321Annihilate (talk) 15:09, September 13, 2016 (UTC) 4 Baa 4/44 Toon Does anyone have a picture of 44 Toon when it was still owned by Team Coyote, the original creators of the robot? The Team Coyote page needs to be updated to include "4 Baa 4", which is not mentioned on the page at the moment.. Any information about how it performed under Team Coyote would be useful too. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:53, October 19, 2016 (UTC) :I think videos of it exist, but I have no idea where they are or how to get them. I believe there was a build diary on FRA website (or the Robot Wars website), but I have no idea how far back it is or the pictures still exist. I believe most of the upgrades are internal, with only the wheels/tyres being changed and a new paint job being applied. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 10:30, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Team Toon page? I was looking at all the information about their other robots and the charity auctions they have held, and I thought they should have a team page. I know team pages were intended for teams that entered multiple robots on the show, but we've made exceptions for the International Wreck Crew, The Hub Nuts and Team Shock, so how about Team Toon. There is definitely enough information for a page, with the other robots, charity auction and trivia about the team members. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 16:48, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :I was kid of hoping for a Team Toon page, as there was a Roaming Robots DVD which had information that could've been used such as Batterbot (the featherweight) being brought for Alex on either his birthday or Christmas, how he used Tiny Toon to beat the champion 10-0 (it doesn't state whether its in the Robo Challenge event or another event) and how Looney Toon/Stage Fright was built for Wendy. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:55, November 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Let it be said that an exception was made for Team Shock due to it being fairly clear that the team would return to the following series with a brand new robot if such a series was announced (which it was), plus they had two failed-to-qualify robots. International Wreck Crew and Hub Nuts exist because the team have such prominent running gags pertinent to the people, rather than the robot, certainly unlike Team Toon. But that's just stating the facts - personally, I think that Team Toon are very deserving of a page due to their other robots and the charity auction, although I'm surprised to see it suggested by a user who was encouraging the crack-down on team pages, which is why I brought up the contradictions. If none of that matters, then please go ahead, I'd love to see this article. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:06, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :::I'll write a draft before I upload the page. I know I've been cracking down on team pages, but only where I feel there isn't enough to warrant its own page. This team clearly has enough to warrant a page, and may be entering future series so there will probably be more information and possibly other robots entered. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::With the Charity Auctions, although they deserve to be on the wiki, I think they look out of place on the robot page and would 100% support a team page, detailing other Team Toon robots and with the Auctions there. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:59, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::I've written a draft as a blog, does everyone think it's good enough to go on the main page. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:13, November 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Looks great, Drop Zone. I've given my full feedback in the comments section. VulcansHowl (talk) 12:40, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Not much point hanging around, that's ready for mainspace, aside from a small grammar error that I'll fix afterwards. Good work! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:07, November 12, 2016 (UTC) I've posted the page as it was on the blog. WolfwingandSlaveLeia, if you could add the information about the team you found on the Roaming Robots DVD, that would be very useful. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:37, November 13, 2016 (UTC)